An Assult on the Senses
by Chaotic lil Azn gurl
Summary: The Higurashi's were once a powerful and noble family until they were suddenly massacred one night; leaving behind a daughter, hidden from the world. Taken in by a family friend, Kagome is adopted into the Taisho family. As she slowly grows older, the secrets of why her family were killed is revealed. HP/IY Draco/Kag
1. Evidence

_Chaotic: A new fic. I have a few chapters of this written alread. I'm not sure how long it'll end up being. As usual, I'm writing with prompts and the lengths will vary. _

_I know, I know. My plot bunnies for Delightful Distractions were killed off one by one and unfortunately, I'm at a writer's block. If you have any ideas of what you would like for Kagome to do to Sasuke, then please write them in a review or message me._

_Also, I'm not going to bother with a beta. Because I am just that lazy. So please forgive any typos. I usually catch most of them myself, but I'm flying without a safety net this time._

_Anyways, this story might come off as slow but bear with me. Please review._

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuysha and Harry Potter. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

* * *

**_An Assult on the Senses_**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Prompt: Evidence**

A young girl watched her world fall apart in front of her. Her beautiful two story house was slowly being burnt down as muggles rushed passed her to try and calm the angry fires. But she knew, even at the age of seven and with not one visit to the wizarding world, the flames were something not even plain and simple water can calm the fire.

She sat in an ambulance, huddled under a heavy blanket, and distinctively watched a paramedic placed a breathing mask over her face and faintly felt the rush of cool air into her lungs.

She was numb. Still in the state of non-believing, drawing weird stares from the adults who were watching over her, who were wondering why she wasn't crying.

Worried that something might be wrong with her, one man walked towards the silent girl and sat down next to her.

The young girl blinked slowly when she felt the space next to her sink and turned her head towards the person. Big blue eyes, glazed over with confusion, looked right into warm brown eyes.

She watched, numbly, as he placed a big comforting hand onto her head and felt big arms pulled her into a safe and protective embrace. Like magic, the waterworks began and she wailed her sorrows into the protective embrace of a stranger.

Unknown to everyone who were trying to douse the fire, they continued their actions tenfold.

XXXXX

Touga was woken to the tapping on his window. Pulling back the covers, he rolled his amber eyed at his youngest child, who was curled up next to him and hogging his pillow. Pulling the blinds back, he stared at the familiar owl and opened the window. The owl flapped her wings and tilted her head, her beak holding a letter.

He recognized the great horned owl and took the letter as the owl stretched her neck out towards his hand. He left his room and walked towards his owl house, knowing that he'll meet her there with a treat. Walking down the hall way with enchanted torches that light up at night; useful when someone needed to go potty or a mid-night studying, his eyes scanned the letter after looking at a recent picture of a family of three.

_To my oldest friend,_

_If you are reading this, then _He_ has found us. I am sorry to say, that my wife and I had perished under his hand, but my daughter, Kagome, is safe and sound. _

He_ does not know that my wife conceived seven years ago, blessing us with a daughter and we went through great lengths to make sure she doesn't not exist. Which is why you're surprised as well, huh mate? _

_No one knew, not even her grandparents, aunts and uncles, and the closest family friends._

_I know I cannot ask you for this but please take her under your wing within the days she spends with you until you find a good family. If you choose a muggle family, her memories will be kept behind a barrier and she will not remember anything, except losing her family in a fire. If not, then her memories will stay the same._

He_ must not know of her existence or the wizarding world and the muggle world will be in horrendous fate._

_-K.H_

Touga sat under a burning torch as he mourned his best mates passing.

XXXXX

Kevin took the young girl home with him, giving a heads up to his wife. As he parked his old Volkswagen in his drive way, he saw her under a porch light and stuck his hand out to wave at her. He turned off the ignition and got out of the vehicle, walking towards the other side to gather the sleeping girl into his arms.

His wife rushed towards him to gather her and rushed back into the warm house. She gently placed her in their son's bed, which was sleeping over at a friend's birthday party. Hearing her husband against the door way, she turned her teary brown eyes towards him and rushed into his open arms.

XXXXX

Kevin rubbed his eyes as he received the news of the burning house. There was no evidence leading to anything that might have suggested a foul play that started the fire. The father and mother had no history of smoking or drinking; meaning that a cigarette or an accidental opps-I-left-the-stove-on were out of the question. The fire had just simply started and vanished into the early day break.

He turned his tired and sad eyes at the door when a knock vibrated through. Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had been sitting around the kitchen table for about two hours after the call he received. Pushing back the chair, he went towards his door and opened it.

"May I help you?" he asked, as he stared up at the tall being. Kevin wasn't short a short fellow; standing at five foot eleven, the man in front of him towered over him a good four to five inches, wearing sunglasses and a hat.

"Good morning, I got a call from the police that you took home a young girl from a house that was on fire. Kingsley lane, house number 13-1996?" the man in front of him asked.

"May I ask who you are?" Kevin couldn't help but ask, warily. A stranger out of the blue knocked on his door and asked about a little girl, which he only told his superior. He couldn't help but be suspicious.

"Oh, pardon me. I'm a family friend, who the neighbors called and told me the tragic event that happened." The stranger answered, taking his sunglasses off, showing amber eyes.

"The Higurashi's were an old family friend. Kagome's father went to school with me when we were little." He said as he reached into his pocket and took out a picture in his wallet. "That there, is Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi along with Kagome at a family portrait for last Christmas. And here's one with me and Mr. Higurashi."

Kevin invited him in after looking at the pictures. "Would you like some coffee, Mr…?"

"Taishou and yes please."

"So, Mr. Taishou, what can I do for you?"

"Mr. Higurashi told me that if anything happened to him or his wife, I was to take Kagome under my wing."

"Kevin, dear! Who was that at the door?" A middle aged woman with blond hair and brown eyes came into the kitchen, with Kagome next to her, rubbing her eyes from sleep.

"Kagome." Blue eyes looked up towards the stranger at the call of her name. "I knew your papa."

Kagome walked towards the unfamiliar person and stood at his knee waiting for him to tell her more.

Touga took out his wand and muttered a simple memory altering spell that he used on Kevin's superior earlier before coming to pick up Kagome, and used it on the turned backs of the nice family who took her in for the night. Kagome, used to seeing her father and mother take out a pointy stick and waved it around, didn't look confused at the action.

Gathering her in his arms, he left with her and they vanished into the morning.


	2. I'm Here

_Disclaimer: I hereby disclaim all rights to Inuysha and Harry Potter. All characters (except a few OC's) belong to their creative owners._

_Chaotic: Please ignore the children's talking mistakes. They're children. _

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Prompt: I'm here**

Two golden eyes peered at her and she fidgeted under their stares behind the pants of the Inu-Papa. Both boys; one shorter than her and the other taller than her simultaneously looked at each other, then at Inu-Papa and then back at her.

"Who's she?" the shorter one asked, pointing a finger at her.

She flinched as he crossed his arms and hid her being behind the safety of Inu-Papa's pants. Touga rolled his eyes heaven ward at the attitude of his 10-year-old son and pushed Kagome out from behind his leg.

"This here is Kagome and she'll be staying here with us from now on." He replied, and watched his eldest, who turned 15 last month, walk away after looking at her from head to toe.

His youngest simply stared at her then stuck a finger up his nose as he began to pick it. Touga refrained from smacking the back of his child's head. His actions made Kagome scrunch up her nose and made gagging noises.

Inuyasha simply stuck his tongue at her. She retaliated by sticking her tongue at him while crossing her eyes.

Touga left the two youngest children in his house to make faces at each other and shook his head, making his way towards kitchen to grab something to drink. He took his coffee that his enchanted kitchen made and blessed his late wife for being an angel and made his kitchen enchanted.

He blew a kiss at her portrait and wiggled his eyebrows at her and couldn't help the smirk on his lips when she rolled her eyes.

XXXXX

**Three days later…**

Touga had hoped that the two youngest children in his house got along better than his youngest and oldest son and enough said, within the day, they became the bests of friends.

He also learned that when he left the two youngsters alone together, he was to expect the unexpected. But he didn't expect to see his oldest glaring at him, dripping wet with rainbow colored hair and the guilty expression on Kagome's face and his son, Inuyasha, howling with laughter.

He held in his sniggering and kept his face calm; besides an eye and lip twitch that escaped, he cleared his throat. "Mind telling me how this happened?"

Kagome nudged the floor with her foot and then pointed at Inuyasha, who was still howling with laughter, and shouted. "He tricked me!"

Inuyasha, stopped his laughter at the accusation and shouted back, "What? Nah-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nah-uh!"

"Ya-huh!"

"Nah-uh!"

He ignored Sesshoumaru's glare and the silent accusing, 'It's your fault you brought him a play-mate and now they're causing chaos in the house' look.

"Inu-Papa! He tricked me saying that he had a magic trick and we needed Sesshimaru, 'cause he's older and knows magic, to be in the room, and then Inuya-"

She was then tackled by Inuyasha as he placed his hand over her mouth. "How was I supposed to know that it made his ha-OWW!"

Kagome bit his hand and continued her tattling on Inuyasha, as he hopped from foot to foot and held his hand away from his body, not wanting to get her cooties on his person.

"And then Inuyasha waved the wand he found in Sesshimaru's room and then his hair turned color after a water appeared over his he-"

Inuyasha tackled her once again, the cootie incident forgotten, when she told Inu-Papa what happened. Touga sighed and glanced at his eldest and let a few sniggers escape behind the loud yelling and screaming children who were wrestling a few feet in front of him.

He muttered a simple wand-less spell at Sesshoumaru, who nodded in thanks and left him alone with two screaming children. Wordlessly, he picked up the two screaming children in each hand and shook them. They immediately quieted down and were then placed on the floor. "Now then, Inuyasha, I want you to apologize to your brother."

"Kagome, even though Inuyasha tricked you, you're still at fault for letting Inuyasha making you call for Sesshoumaru. You both say sorry to him." Inuyasha scrunched up his nose and stomped off to find his brother as he left Kagome trailing behind with her head bowed and Touga laughing his head off as he went to tell his late wife the incident.

They found Sesshoumaru in his potions room. "Sesshimaru?"

He paused for a second and then continued on. The guilt digging into Kagome more, afraid that he hated her now and won't like her no more. "I'm sorry for tricking you." She said in a small voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he stuck a finger into his ear. He stayed quiet as Kagome apologized for the both of him. "I didn't know that we are not allowed into you're room before asking you first and for tricking you." She continued, sniffing as the first tear dropped.

"Hey!" Inuyasha suddenly shouted.

Kagome jumped and turned her teary eyes at him. Sesshoumaru merely looked at him. "Why are you apologizing to him, when you bit me?"

Kagome scrunched up her face at Inuyasha, "'Cause you putted your hand over my mouth!"

"Yeah! To stop you from telling my papa!" Inuyasha screamed at her.

Sesshoumaru returned towards his small project that he wanted to try when he discovered it in a book and ignored the two squabbling children until Inuyasha screamed at her, "I wish you'd leave! When is your momma and papa gonna pick you up!"

Silence met his ears and Sesshoumaru sighed at the stupidity of his younger brother. From the first day when his father brought Kagome home, he then later told him the reason why Kagome was going to stay in his house.

The sound of small feet running down the hallway met his ears, as his golden eyes met with amber eyes. "Her family is dead, baka." He simply said and turned back towards his now bubbling potions. He faintly heard a second pair of feet run off.

XXXXX

Inuyasha found Kagome under her bed after searching and asking the portraits of her being. He found her, crying her eyes out with her back towards him.

Amber eyes, full of regret and guilt, crawled under the bed and toward her. Luckily, he was small enough for him to be comfortable on all fours. He peered over her shoulder to see her hugging a picture of her parents to her chest.

"Oi." He whispered, not wanting to scare her.

Sniffling, Kagome turned over and scowled at him. "What?"

"My momma died too." He said, as he lay down beside her.

Her face scrunched up and Inuyasha quickly pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry for what I said, and I promise that I'll be here forever and ever. And I promise that I won't make you cry again and scream at you. And I promise to give you half my cookies from now on and to share you my favorite stories."

"You pinky promise?" she asked, as she wiped her face with one of her hands.

"I pinky promise." Inuyasha replied, hooking his pinky with hers and blushed when she smiled brightly at him.


End file.
